LifeSaver
by Shadow-of-what
Summary: Lizard is finding it very difficult to brief Sephiroth and Zack on their latest mission, turns out its due to a white dragon that only likes to eat virgin animals. What could possibly go wrong? Smut...


Lazard seemed to skirting around something. Sephiroth wondered what it was and looked to Zack to see an intense expression of concentration on his face. So he sensed it too.

"Thing is, in these mountain districts there's the chance you might run into a white dragon."

"Me and Seph can take a dragon."

Lazard shook his head and looked away searching for inspiration.

"Its just that, well…"

"Lazard?" Sephiroth caught his attention. "Will you just say it."

"Right," he blushed. "Err well, Are-either-of-you-two-virgins?"

He said this so fast that even Sephiroth didn't pick it up, and the fact that he was looking out the window like his destiny lay there made things even more difficult.

"Are either of us what?"

"Are you virgins?"

"Ah…" now Sephiroth understood he looked to Zack. "If I understood correctly the white dragon only feasts on virginal animals."

Zack still didn't look like he understood.

"And if it detects one it casts a spell over it stopping the animal from breathing so it cant flee." Lazard added, still refusing to look at either of them.

"Right…"

"So are you a virgin Zack?"

Zack blushed. "No!"

"Good, lets go."

Sephiroth stood and walked out of the room leaving Zack to follow, with a backward glance at Lazard who was still red with embarrassment.

They boarded the helicopter a few minuets later taking off for the highlands where their mission was to scout an area for the possible setting up of a base.

Zack was looking at Sephiroth out of the corner of his eye as they flew. He opened his mouth took a breath and then closed it again and shook his head.

"What is it Zack?"

Zack blinked. "Nothing."

Sephiroth stared through him making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Really, it was nothing."

Sephiroth frowned.

Zack turned his head and looked out the window with an intensity that should have made the glass melt.

Sephiroth continued his look for a few moments before resuming his own looking out of the window.

No further attempt at conversation was made and they touched down in a grassy meadow half an hour later.

"So we're walking?" Zack asked as the helicopter took off again.

"It would appear that way."

Zack looked around the meadow as the drone of the helicopter faded into the distance and they started walking towards two craggy peaks that leaned out from each other forming a v shaped pass.

WARK!

Zack cocked his head to the side.

"There's a wild chocobo around here somewhere."

Sephiroth looked around as well sighing as Zack ran off in the direction of the sound. He'd never tame it and the two of them couldn't ride the same bird so Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going through Zack's mind as he chased the orange bird around the meadow.

He sat down, watching Zack for a full five minuets as he proceeded to have absolutely no luck with the bird.

Then roar sounded in the distance bouncing off craggy rock faces and echoing through the valley.

Sephiroth got up and turned towards the direction of the roar to see a huge white dragon swoop over the rise of the hill. It was heading for Zack, and the chocobo.

Sephiroth looked to the two of them seeing the bird collapse in the grass as it found it couldn't breath. However Zack wasn't moving either, he just stood there looking up at the dragon as it made a pass.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sephiroth asked the air; it wasn't like Zack to become paralysed with fear.

It was then that Zack keeled over.

Sephiroth started running, Zack must have been lying when he said he wasn't a virgin. The dragon made another pass.

The distance seemed so great now when he was racing the white reptile, he didn't seem to be getting any closer.

The huge lizard landed by the chocobo and started shredding it with its claws and teeth spraying blood into the air.

Sephiroth reached Zack and fell to his knees.

"Why did you lie?" he demanded. "For gods sake Zack."

He thought quickly, Zack would suffocate before he would be able to kill the creature…

Sephiroth undid his trousers cursing the buttons, straps and buckles which got in his way and dropped them to the ground before undoing the fly on Zack's while shrugging off his overcoat.

He looked up at him as he stuck his hand inside his trousers. Zack's eyes were wide and his hands were around his throat as he struggled to breath.

Sephiroth pulled out Zack's penis and stole one more glance at him before putting it in his mouth.

Zack arched his back and tried to gasp for air pulling out the grass beside him with one hand while still clutching at his throat with the other.

"Come on Zack." Sephiroth murmured as he licked the head several times in an attempt to get him hard. He glanced over at the dragon who was finishing the chocobo.

"Come on…"

He pumped him several times and winced as the dragon roared.

Sephiroth didn't have time to prepare himself, he straddled Zack and tried to relax as much as possible as he lowered himself till Zack was buried inside him, grimacing at the stretched feeling.

The dragon roared again and took off.

Zack could suddenly breath again and gasped for air looking up at Sephiroth while he did.

"You saved my life." He gasped sitting up so he could breath properly, his pants hitting Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth tried to numb himself to the effect Zack's breathing on his bare skin was having on him, he made to get off Zack raising his hips but the younger man thrust upwards grabbing at Sephiroth's hips and puling him back onto him. Sephiroth threw back his head finding Zack's shoulders and digging his fingernails into them drawing a huge breath himself; Zack had hit his prostrate straight off.

"Fuck, sorry. I couldn't stop myself."

Sephiroth panted for a second before looking down at Zack who was now fully upright, green eyes meeting purple.

"Why did you lie?" he gasped.

Zack did his best to shrug as his hands loosened but didn't let go of Sephiroth's hips. "I guess I was embarrassed."

Neither of them moved for a few seconds, their eyes locked, Zack fighting the urge to thrust upwards again and Sephiroth trying to ignore the blood rushing between his legs.

"Zack." Sephiroth said. "Let go of my hips."

"Right." Zack looked down at where he was gripping Sephiroth's hips and took a deep breath releasing them.

Sephiroth moved upwards pushing on his shoulders and Zack felt his eyes roll backwards in his head; he let out a moan and the silver hared man froze wanting nothing more than to go back down again, he lowered himself.

"Fuck." Zack's eyes flew open and he let his head loll forwards till it was resting on Sephiroth's chest. "S-Stop teasing me."

"Sorry." Sephiroth said, his entrance used to Zack now.

Zack shivered, his hands on Sephiroth's legs.

"Zack?"

Zack moaned in way of an answer.

"I don't think I can get off you." Sephiroth said, looking up at the sky and then down at Zacks head.

Zack didn't reply so Sephiroth gritted his teeth and tried once more to raise himself to a kneeling position.

Zack thrust upwards and found his hands back on Sephiroth's hips, pulling them back down and to the side so he could roll on top of him. His eyes squeezed shut and working purely on instinct Zack thrust forwards three times before he realised what he was doing and opened his eyes to look at Sephiroth who had his head thrown back. Zack realised the silver hared man had shifted his hold on him so that he was clutching at his back while Zack leant over him, supporting himself on his elbows either side of the mans head.

Zack slowed his thrusts and finally succeeded in getting control of his shuddering body.

Sephiroth moaned looking at him with half closed eyes, his hands clutching at him and his legs wrapped around Zack's waist.

"S-Sephiroth?" Zack managed trying to concentrate through the blur of lust that was clouding his vision and making him want to keep doing whatever it was he'd been doing until he came.

"Just do it." Sephiroth murmured.

Zack processed this slowly, he couldn't work out for the life of him why Sephiroth was quoting the Nike slogan. That is until Sephiroth moved his hips suggestively and Zack thrust back in, hard.

"Fuck." Zack gasped as Sephiroth pulled him on top of him and breathed hoarsely in his ear.

"Faster."

Zack let his hips do what they wanted, resting his forehead on Sephiroth's shoulder until one of Sephiroth's hands slipped from his back. Zack looking down to see what he was doing and closed his eyes again as he saw Sephiroth's hand gripping his own member. Zack took a deep breath and hoped his arm was strong enough as he reached down and took over, thinking through the haze that it was the least he could do.

Sephiroth's noises were getting more desperate, his body shaking underneath Zack's, which wasn't holding up any better.

Zack came, thrusting erratically into the older man's body which caused Sephiroth to spray Zack's black shirt with cum and his entrance to tighten. Zack made one last thrust, shivering and shaking out his orgasm before collapsing onto of Sephiroth who just lay there, boneless.

"Sorry." Zack said softly.

Sephiroth didn't reply, just sighed in his ear before shivering at the cool mountain air that was hitting his sweaty body. "I think you should change that to a thank you."

"Thank you." Zack shivered himself and rolled to the side. "You're a life saver."

ahhh, mindless smut. :)

things are soooo convenient in this story... ha!


End file.
